The wall lamps are widely used in indoor and outdoor lighting and decoration as a commonly used lighting tool. The LED lamp featuring high efficiency, energy saving, safety, longevity, with compact design has become the main product in a new generation of lighting market and brings the rapid development of the industry of environmental protection and energy conservation. Most of the current wall lamps use flat-panel LED light group and converge light with a cone platform or hemispherical lens. Therefore, the light beam has a large scattering angle and cannot be effective converged, causing low light energy utilization and poor lighting effect.